When You Play With Fire
by Ella2
Summary: Darien and Serena are roommates but Serena is tried of Darien who that plays with Girls heart..she going to show him a battle he will not forget but Falling in love is not in the planRead and REVIEW
1. When You Play With Fire

When You Play With Fire  
  
  
  
  
The sun was shining in Her room.Serena opened her eye and closed them   
as the sun was shining right at them.All she wanted to do was go back   
to sleep but she know that wouldn't happen so she got up anyway.She put   
her cloths on and brushed her teeth.As she went down stairs she could   
see Darien was up drinking coffee and at the same time reading a news   
paper.Darien looked up when he saw her and give her a friendly smile.   
  
  
He looked so boyishly cute and looking gorgeous with shorts without   
a top .She give him a fake smile but She guess that all his getting   
for now.She mean she don't hate Darien but she don't like him neither.  
They don't mix and she wouldn't wish that to happen so They try to stay   
away from each other.He thought that she was one of the girls who would   
kiss the ground he walked on. Yeah, sure he was handsome, tall and muscular,   
deep blue eyes.If he thought that she would kiss the ground he walked on then   
he had another thing coming because She wasn't as innocent and naive as he   
thought her to be.   
  
  
''Good morning pretty face.'' he said with a sexy voice.  
He put down the new paper now giving her all his attention.   
  
  
''Good morning to you too.'' She said harsh.He still looking at her as   
if she was a crazy person.If this guy doesn't stop looking at her,she   
would just give him his death wish,she thought to herself.   
  
  
''Oh what happened,did you wake up the wrong side off the bed.'' he said holding   
back the laugh.Serena give him the evil gleer.If the look could kill,he would be died now.   
  
  
''Only to discover that this wasn't a dream and i'm really living with a person that has   
minus zero for personality.'' She said sarcastically as she grabbed he's coffee and drunk it  
all up.She stood next to him and putting her arms around his shoulders.She know she was   
playing a dangrous game but that made it all a lot more fun.He was facing her and he had   
that smile that said 'I wouldn't do that if i were you'   
  
  
''Was reality so bad.'' He asked looking slight hurt and She licked her   
suddenly dry lips. Darien's eyes darkened and they followed the movement   
of the little pink tongue.She was aware of this.'What goes up,always comes   
down ,She thought to Herself.She wanted him to feel what's it like to give girls   
the wrong message and two can play this game.She give him one of my sexy smile.   
  
  
Serena sat herself on Darien's lap and her arms around his neck. His arms   
were holding her waist.She moved Her face close to his face and found herself drowning   
in his midnight blue eyes. Unconsciously, She leaned forward. Serena felt his hot breath   
on her lips.He breathing was getting stronger and stronger.'Darien that what it feels like   
to fall and she would be nuts to stop here ,she thought to herself.   
  
  
''It only depend what's in it.'' She said seriously and She gently lifted her   
slender hand up and touched his lips,nose,cheeks.He moved towards her hand and   
kiss her hand.Serena gasped when he did that and he smiled at her.She know that he know what   
she was up to but he didn't stop her.'This is only the beginning tough guy ,she thought herself.   
  
  
''And does that include me too.'' He said flirting.She moved her hand into his hair stroking   
it.Darien sighed. She just wouldn't give up, would she?.Serena had one reason why she couldn't   
fall in love with Darien, and that was the reason everyone knew. She didn't want to ruin her   
reputation.He was Mr. popular and she was Mrs. Cinderella worst nightmare and she like being   
odd and different at least she had a label on her that said ''like it or hate it''.   
  
  
Almost all student that went in her class thought that she was cool but she really didn't see   
what made her cool.She didn't make a big deal out of it either and the rest of the class was   
made up of self-centered bimbos, that thought cool was changing personality everyday to suit   
other people opinion.She kind of felt sorry of those girls because all of them wanted to get   
Darien's attention. If they only get their head together they would have known that they deserve   
much more then Darien could ever give them.   
  
  
Serena snapped out of her thought when she felt Darien's lips touch her.She moved   
her face away from his.She saw that mischievous look in his eye.She kissed his nose,Cheek and neck.  
The tips of her fingers brushed the silky curls at Darien's nape and she buried her fingers in the them.  
Darien groaned.Her head lowered. He reached for her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He lifted her   
face up to his. When he was an ache way from her.She touched the corner of his lips.She moved her lips   
to his ears.   
  
  
''Well that's up to you to find out.'' Serena whispered breathing heavy into his ear.  
She kissed his corner of his mouth and got off him before he could pulled her any closer.  
She was not going to take a risk and wade into the dangerous waters of love and passion   
again.We stared at each other,taking in the tousled hair and swollen lips.She smiled slightly.   
  
  
''Why don't you tell me and make it easyer for both us.'' He asked dark voice.He moved closer to her.  
Darien closed his eyes and looked down at her.'She always like guys with a bit of a taste ,She thought.   
  
  
''I'm not the type to kiss and tell sorry ,and if i was that type i would gladly break you to piece   
and spit you out.'' she said mockingly moving her hand on his chest.He become silent and She   
turned around before he could see her mischievous smile.Then he grabbed her.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
Is Darien going to find what he wants to know....the Question is will Serena tell him or Make  
it hard for him ??  
Review... Tell me what you think...!!i Publish this story before but it got deleted...*Sad*  
for those people that have read it...please REVIew It's alway makes you want to write more.  
  
Then next Chapter is comming soon..I'm still writting it but it's will be finshed soon.  
Ja Ne  
Ella 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Ella  
Rated:PG  
URl: Http://geocities.com/ella_mcs  
  
When You Play With Fire  
Chapter Two  
  
She turned around before he could see her mischievous smile.Then he grabbed her.He   
pulled her towards him.It's felt kind of right to be in his arms.She like the comfored  
that it give her.Suddenly she scolded herself mentally for thinking such thing.  
  
Darien could see that she was thinking about something.He just wonder what she was   
thinking about.  
  
''Serena......hello Serena,'' Darien said trying to wake her up from her thought.He had no  
luck.He thought about ways to wake her up from her thoughts.He leaned down so that his  
lips were few inches way from hers.  
  
Serena suddenly snapped out of her thought when she felt his breath on her lips.She  
jumped back out of his embrace.  
''What the hell are you doing,'' Serena asked angrily  
''Nothing,'' He said smiling innocently.  
''Yeah right.....playboy,'' She told him unconvinced about what he had told her.She   
walked over to the window and swept back the curtains so that the light could shine in.  
''You believe what you want princess,'' He told her following her every move.Then he  
turned around walked out of the living room.Serena walked over to the couch and sat  
down.  
  
''Darien,'' Serena yelled  
''...What,'' Darien replied from his room.  
'' What are your plans for tonight,'' She asked him.She wanted Darien to stay home so that they  
could watch a movie together.  
''Tonight....um i have a date,'' He said.Serena was little disappointed because she really wanted to  
spend time with him.She wasn't surprised because him always had dates on fridays and she  
knew that it's wouldn't be Darien if he didn't have his bimbos.  
''oh....'' She said sadly looking out the window.  
'' Is that Jealously i hear'' He said walking into the room again fully dressed.Serena laughed at what he said.  
'' Not in your wildest dreams Playboy.,'' Serena said still laughing.  
'' My wildest dreams ha....'' He said having this dreamy look ''Well last night i had a dream about you and me and we  
were on the beach.I was lying on the sand and you were standing up.Suddenly you started stripping in front of me and then  
we had.....Let just say we had alot of fun''  
''Why ain't i surprised....dreaming about having sex with a stripper. It's just like you,'' She said.  
''Oh excuse me barbie....weren't you calling out my name last night.'' He told her.Serena throw a  
pillow at him.Which hit him on the head.  
'' You are such a jerk....You know that'' She said angry.  
''oh....Your hurting my feelings'' He said putting his hand on his heart.His eyes were sparkling and   
he had a goofy grin on his face.Which he was unsuccessfully trying to hide.She throw another pillow at him,  
which he caught.He start to laugh because of how adorable she looked when she got mad.  
''Come on princess....don't be mad. I was just playing around,'' He told her.''what do you want me to do  
buy you flowers''  
''You know what that wouldn't be such a bad idea...'' She snapped at him.  
'' How about a kiss then,'' He asked looking at her face.  
''Um....why not but i still want my roses'' She said with a mischievous smile.Serena stood up and moves to  
where he was standing.Darien grabbed her and learned closer to her.He closed his eyes as he was getting   
closer to her lips.Then he felt something cold hit his face and he opened his eyes.He saw Serena standing with a  
cup in her hand,looking pleased with herself.Serena smiled at him and he looked down at his shirt that was wet.Darien  
stared at her and She stared back at him neither of them look away.He knew that she had tricked him and he had been  
a fool and fall for her charm but the war wasn't over yet.He would get his pay back and he going to make sure it was very sweet.  
''What goes around,Comes around,'' Serena said smiling innocently.  
  
Serena moved away from him and went back to the couch.She sat down and stared at Darien who  
was quiet.He still looked at her and she know that he wasn't mad but the question was what is he up too.  
He smiled at her and left the room.He came back few minutes later with black pants and a nice black polo  
shirt that brought out his eye.While she was looking at his profile, he was looking at hers.She had a  
beautiful pink nightgown that showed off her every carve.She looked hot and he felt luck to have  
her as his roommate.Serena thought he looked handsome standing there.Serena smiled at him and he  
smiled back.  
  
Darien made his way over to the couch and sat down.He putting his arm around her shoulders.  
''Your dressed to kill so who the lucky girl.....No...no.. let me guess blond hair,blue eyes,nice  
body but no brains,'' She said to him smiling.  
''If you think about it.....that looks alot like you,'' He said laughing.Serena punched him on the arm.  
''So lets get down to business....who the girl and do you like her,''She asked seriously.  
''Her name is Cindy and she is pretty okay...i guess,'' He told her.He picked up her hand  
and played with her fingers.  
''She is not only a bimbo but one dumb bimbo,'' She muttered under her breath.She was feeling sorry for the   
girl but she would at least learn one good lesson at the end.That lesson is going to last her a life time   
and hopefully guide her in the right direction.  
''What did you say,''He asked trying to catch what she said.She turned and smiled at him.  
''Nothing at all,''She said sliding her fingers through his.They sat there for a little while holding  
each other.Then he stood up and looked down at Serena who was still sitting on the  
couch.  
''I'm going to the Arcade.....wanna come,'' Darien asked her.Her blue eyes raised up to  
look at his.A part of him wanted her to come with him but the other part wanted her   
far away from him.She stares silently at him and sighs happily.  
''No....Thanks I think i'll stay.Do you think you can mange without me'' She asked  
him in a mocking voice.  
''No.....i'll go insane and find myself a booth and hide under it....Thinking it's  
the end of the world,'' Darien told her sarcastically while rolling his eyes.She  
laughed at the thought of Darien in that situation.Darien grabbed his coat and put  
on his shoes.  
''Bye princess,'' He yelled as he walk out of the apartment.  
''Bye Playboy,'' She yells back form the living room.She hears  
him shut the door.She looks around their apartment.She like the colors of the  
walls and furnishing.Darien and her had spent so much money on redoing the whole  
house so that it's felt more like a home.Darien walks into the room and he looks at her.  
''I left the cars keys,'' He told her out of breath.She knew that he took the stairs on the   
way up.He walks to the kitchen and grabbed the car keys that was lying on the counter.  
He turns around and walks out the room.She hears the sound of the apartment door   
closing.She stood up and gatherers few items that was lying on the floor.When she  
looks up, she sees Darien leaning on the wall.He smiles at her.  
''Do you want anything form the arcade,'' He asked. Serena throws the items  
that she had in her arms into a basket.  
''No....Thanks for asking,'' She snapped.She forced herself to smile, just to reassure him that she  
wasn't annoyed which she was.Then Darien left as fast as he came.Serena  
started cleaning the apartment.After a while she got tired and decide to leave  
the rest of the cleaning to Darien.She goes to the couch again and lays down.She picks   
up the telephone so that she could call her best friend,Mina.Serena hadn't spoken  
to Mina for weeks and Mina had called her her few times but she never  
got the chance to call her back because of her overloaded homework.As  
she was about to dial Mina's number.Darien walks into the room for the third time.She  
arched her brow at him.  
''what now'' She asked him looking irritated.He smiled warmly.  
''I come back to ask you if you wanted me to buy you something form the store.....miss grumpy''  
he told her while playing with his car keys.Serena stood up and faced him.He looked up  
as he saw her coming closer.  
''Um.....Let me see...you can buy me some pads.,''Serena said to him.She was trying  
to tease him.She could see that her trick was working.Darien blushed and Serena giggled  
when she saw him turn red.She knew that he was embarrassed,There are limits to how  
much a guy can take but the pads issue wasn't one of them.Darien turned around walked   
away then stopped.He turned back to face his roommate.He decide to play his own  
game.  
''I'll buy you as many pads as you need....if you tell me...'' He said and whispered the rest  
of the meaning in her ear.Serena gasped and put her hand on her mouth.Before he   
could get an answer.She grabbed a cup and throw it at him.Darien fled the room before it could hit.  
The cup hit the wall and shattered.She could hear him laughing down the hall.Sometimes  
she wondered why she put up with him maybe it was because she like him and she could handle  
his teasing.He could be such a jerk one moment and be very nice,charming,sensitive the next.  
Talk about a guy that was suffring from mood syndrom but she knew that he wasn't a bad guy,just needed to be put in place now and then.  
She know that she couldn't live without him and she wasn't sure that she wanted too.  
Serena stood up and walked into Darien's room.She was looking for her scarf that she left in  
there after a party.She stared to look for it but she had no luck.She would simply ask Darine if had seen her scarf.  
She decided to have some fun and started jumped up and down on his bed.Then she fall down and laughed at herself.  
She sat down on his bed and picks up one of his pillow.What she saw under the pillow surprised her.  
  
In the Lobby:  
Darien knew that he forgot something but he didn't remember what it was.He hit  
himself on the head when he knew what he had forgotten to bring.'I forgot my mobile' he  
thought to himself.Han run up the stairs and walked into the apartment.He looked  
around for Serena but she was no where to be found.He thought that she might   
be in her room.He didn't want to disturb her because she might be in one of her moods.  
So to be on the safe side he walks to his room and opens his door quietly so Serena  
wouldn't hear him.  
  
In Darien's Room:  
Serena picked up the Diary and looked at it.The diary had roses printed on the  
cover.She lifted the diary to her nose and smelled it.It's smelled like roses almost the  
same smell as Darien's aftershave.She like the smell and it's remained her of him.  
She wondered what was in the diary and she knew that she shouldn't read but her  
curiosity won her over.She opened the first page.There was a poem written on the   
first page.Her eyes scanned the whole page and then began to read the poem.  
  
Clear Blue Sky  
I look out the window  
I feel lost and lonely  
I don't know whether to cry or scream  
Nothing makes a point  
Nothing makes sense  
The world look like black  
Like it has lost it's life itself  
  
You wish it rained  
So it would wash away your pain  
You want some to explain  
To make everything okay  
You want to understand  
Why you being drag through  
This sorrow and pain  
This no light to guide you  
There no courage to see you through  
Then you feel like there's nothing  
you can do  
  
Then the sun starts to shine  
And the rain vanish out of sight  
Leaving a blue clear sky  
The pain fades away  
And then returns your courage and strength  
Then you know that you can face anything  
On clear bright sunny day   
  
By: this poem is written by me  
  
Serena read the poem over and over again.The poem was so breathtaking that it  
brought tears to her eyes.She stared silently for a minute and after a while she felt  
guilty about reading his diary.She knew that he would be very angry if he found out that  
she had read his diary.What surprised her even more was that he keep a diary.  
Darien wasn't the diary type and then it hit her that she didn't know alot about  
him as she thought she did.She know that he was in pain when he wrote this poem.  
She really cared about him and it's made her sad to have him in pain.She knew that   
he would come to her if he need talk to her.She swiped away her tears with her sleeve.  
Then Darien's door opened quietly and Darien walked in......  
To Be Continued................  
*******************************************************************  
what do you think about it,please tell me Review or E-mail me just go to my site  
and leave a message......is Darien going to be angry at Serena for reading his diary   
and what will Serena do to make it up to him.....???  
Ja Ne  
Ella 


End file.
